1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a vehicle seat provided in a condition in which a seat back is pivotally mounted to a base on a floor, such that the seat back can be inhibited from rotating.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat provided with a link mechanism that transmits movement of a seat back when it is tilted forward, to another operating mechanism, is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-219040 (JP 2006-219040 A)). The link mechanism includes an operating link that is pushed and rotated due to movement of the seat back when it is tilted forward, and a cable connected to the operating link is pulled depending on the amount of movement of the operating link when it is pushed and rotated, so that the amount of movement of the operating link is transmitted to another operating mechanism.
In the vehicle seat constructed as described above, when the seat back is raised up to the standing position, the operating link that was pushed and rotated due to forward tilting of the seat back is returned to the initial position, using bias force of a spring. This arrangement may require an increased number of components. Also, the returning operation may not be appropriately performed when some force that exceeds the bias force of the spring causes the operating link to be stuck during the returning operation.